A Camping We Will Go
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: lily signs her and the guys up to be counselors at camp Meadow Creek....it's sure to be the most interesting camping trip yet PG-13 just in case pleez Read and Review! Written By: Katie!
1. Chapter 1

A Camping We Will Go  
  
Summary: lily signs her and the guys up to be counselors at camp Meadow Creek....it's sure to be the most interesting camping trip yet.  
  
-The Underground-  
  
"So guys",Lily,who was wearing a jean shorts and a blakc tank top with her hair pulled back into a messy bun,started,"Guess what I did".  
  
"Cured world hunger",Ray retorted.  
  
"No",Lily replied,"I hope you don't mind but....I signed us all up to be counselors at Camp Meadow Creek"  
  
"Lily",Travis responded,"aren't we a little young to be doing that?"  
  
"No'',Lily said,pulling a wrinkled brochure from her back pocket and handing it to Travis.  
  
Travis read the brochure and then handed to a very softspoken Robbie.  
  
"Well",Ray said,"sounds like fun. When do we leave?"  
  
"June 6",Lily answered,"in about 2days.So you guys wanna do this??? The kids are about 8-10"  
  
"Sure",all the guys responded strangely at the same time.  
  
"Good",Lily cried,handing them papers for their parents to sign.  
  
-The Next Day at School-(their last day)  
  
"Lily",Travis called spotting Lily cleaning out her locker.  
  
"Hey, Trav",she responded,smiling,"ready to rough it?"  
  
"There aren't actual tents....are there",Travis asked.  
  
"No",Lily replied,"Ray and I used to go there when we were little but they changed the name but I remember that there weren't any tents, ,just cabins"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The bell rings. They walk to class together and listen to their teacher babble on about how they should be using their summer wisely.  
  
only 10 more minutes and school's out, thought Lily.  
  
Lily began to think of the fun that her and the guys would have at camp.  
  
The bell ringing broke her train of thought.  
  
YES,she thought. Only two more days.  
  
"Lily",she heard a familiar voice call over to her.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, here are me and Robbie's permission slips"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The began to walk together through the crowds of teens running out the door.  
  
"Well,I should probably go. I'll meet you at the underground. bye"  
  
"Ok,bye"  
  
-The Underground About five minutes Until the show is Over-  
  
"And so",Robbie began,"We will be gone for about the rest of the summer. It's been fun this year and we'll be back sometime in August"  
  
Travis plays a song. They all get up.  
  
"You guys",Lily started,"I should go, I have to get these to the Person in charge of the camp"  
  
"Ok",Travis replied.  
  
The song ends and Travis shuts down the equipment and Ray and Robbie pack away the stuff and the guys leave.  
  
**End of Default chapter  
  
A/N: katie here. With my second(?) fanfiction. so what do you think???? Like it or not???? Reviews are appreciated (lol) the 2nd chapter should be up sometime tom. probably**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
It was about 9:00 p.m. the night before they left.  
  
Lily grabbed basically all of the clothes out of her closet and tried to pack them into her duffel bag. Most of them fit except for a few pairs of jeans,3 shirts, and her favorite pair of pajama pants.She packed her many bandannas,her favorite cds, a portable cd player,and some magazines.  
  
Travis was neatly folding shirts and pants,color coding and all.He was decding whether or not to bring his Buddha statue. He decided not to. He also packed some of his mixed cds and a cd player.  
  
Ray was just stuffing all his clothes in to a tiny little wheeled suitcase. He was just barely able to zip up everything.Along with that he packed,a picture of his family, and his cd player  
  
Robbie was,like travis,color co-ordinating his clothes. He then packed them in along with some cds, a picture of Kim, and a cd player.  
  
-The next morning-(about 5:00 A.m.)-  
  
Travis heard a knock on the door.Lily.  
  
He ran to kiss his mom bye and to give his dad a hug. He then enterned Mrs.Randalls SUV,which was taking them to the bus station where they would get on a bus that would take them to camp.  
  
The ride to the bus station was quiet except for the constant talk of how much fun they were going to have.  
  
Finally the arrived at the bus station where the got out their cd players. Robbie's picutre of Kim fell out. Lily saw.  
  
"Robbie,what's that???",She asked pointing to the picture.  
  
"Oh that",he replied,nervously laughing,"How'd that get in there???"  
  
"I KNEW you liked her",Lily responded.  
  
"do NOT",Robbie cried.  
  
They got on the bus, and took the back seats,except the last backseat which was being taken up by a gyu and a girl. The guy had blue eyes,sandy brown hair and was tall, the girl had hazel eyes and light brown hair streaked with blonde highlights.  
  
Lily introduced her and the guys. The guy introduced himself as Matt and the girl introduced herself as Natalia.  
  
"Are you guys counselors??",Natalia asked.  
  
"Yeah",Lily responded,eyeing Matt.  
  
"Cool",MAtt replied.  
  
The driver come over the P.A. and told them to sit down and that they were going to be at camp in about 3 hours.  
  
Ray and Robbie sat next to each other in the seat directly in front of the bathroom. Lily and Travis sat across from them. About the time they got onto the highway,Natalia somehow hung a blanket up so no one could see her and Matt, they started making out.  
  
"Hey,Lily sounds like a good idea think they'll let us sit next to them and join???",Ray joked.  
  
"Haha, ray",lily responded.  
  
The senior counselors introduced themselves Counselor Rose and Counselor Bob. Rose aksed them which movie they wanted to watch : 13 going on 30 or the girl next there were more boys...they watched the girl next door.  
  
A boy who was really tall and beefy went to the bathroom. Ray and Robbie were to preoccupied to notice. A few minutes later when the guy came out, it hit them. Lily had her perfume handy and sprayed the air.  
  
Everyone was tired so Robbie and ray fell asleep and Lily fell asleep on traivs shoulder as he was telling her a sick story.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
**An: the bus part was taken from when Amanda and I went to Cedar Point this couple was like making out on the bus and the guy across from me was telling this girl a sick story and the girl was laying on his shoulder and also the bathroom part was real too. keep reviewing,  
KAtie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
The bus pulled up to a rustic looking gate,in which ten other counselors where sitting on a picnic table.Most of them were wearing grey baggy shirts that read : Camp MEADOW CREEK.  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed off the bus. A tall man who like about 24 with blonde hair and emeralrd green eyes stood up on the picnic table.  
  
"Hi, everyone,",he called,"my name is Josh Rivers and I'm the director here at Camp Meadow Creek. Go by the table that has the first letter of your last name."  
  
"Josh",Natalia started quizically,"where are the kids?"  
  
"They'll be here tomorrow",answered Josh.  
  
Travis headed to the "S" table and got a Map, a name of the kids in his cabin and a list of the other couselors in his cabin.  
  
Apparently, he,MAtt,Ray,Robbie and some guy named Ryan were all counselors in Cabin 6.  
  
Lily was in cabin 2 with NAtalia and some girls named REagen and LAyla.  
  
Once every one found their name they all headed to their cabins. Natalia and Lily walked through the trail where they saw their cabin, a wood log cabin with a sun room in the front. They walked inside and saw a girl with flippy auburn hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hi",the girl said,"I'm Layla.  
  
"Hi",replied Lily,"I'm Lily."  
  
"And you",responded Layla,pointing to Natalia,"must be Natalia."  
  
"Yeah",she responded.  
  
The door opened and a very petite girl with long dark brown hair with red streaks walked in, tumbling over her bag.  
  
"Are you ok?",Lily asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Yeah",she said grasping her hand and pulling herself up,"I'm-"  
  
"Reagan?",Layla finished.  
  
A few minutes later a tall girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes came in.  
  
"Hi",the girl said quietly,"I'm Cadence".  
  
"Hey",all of the girls replied.  
  
"Yeah",she responded,grabbing her stuff and throwing it onto a bed,"Before I came in Josh said for us to clean up a bit make the place our own".  
  
"Cool",Natalia responded,"So I guess that means we can move the beds around. But first I must ask if any one is a neat freak?"  
  
"No",Lily answered,looking around.  
  
"Obviously I'm not",Reagen replied,laughing.  
  
"no",Cadence replied quietly.  
  
"Me neither",Layla said,"let's just hope none of the girls are."  
  
Lily said that they shoudl leave the beds the way they were and that they shoudl move the furniture in the sunroom around.So they did. Just as Layla was cleaning out the bathroom a bell rang,which meatn they had to meet at it as it had said in the brochure. The girls headed out to the bell and Lily introduced Layla,Cadence and Reagen to Travis, Robbie,and Ray. All the counselors headed into the dining hall and ate dinner,which consisted of pizza. Robbie,Ray,Travis,and the rest of the counselors in the boys cabin sat with Lily and the girls. They talked about interests in music,and sports. After dinner,Josh stood up and told them that the bell would wake them up tomorrow and that it would ring at about 7:30 a.m. and that the kids were arriving at around 12:00p.m. He also asked the counselors to sign up for the classes they would most likely want to teach Lily signed up for Guitar lessons. Travis signed up for meditation and yoga classes. Ray signed up for swimming and Robbie signed up for pottery.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
An:Sorry about the short chapters.I've decided to mainly focus this story on Lily and the girls and maybe a little T/L romance. Keep reviewing,  
Katie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the bell woke up the five girls. Lily got up and changed out of her baggy duck pajamas and white tank top and took a shower. When she got out she saw Cadence neatly making her bed.

"Ok guys",Reagen started,getting out her camp shirt and shimmery blue jeans,"is there a nickname you want to be called??"

"Lay,la, or ditzy",replied Layla,contently.

"Nats,or nat",replied Natalia.

"Lily, or Lil",responded Lily while she put a pink bandanna in her hair.

"Cadence or Caddy", Cadence quietly said.

"And me, Ray",Reagen smirked.

Lily changed into her camp shirt and a pair of denim shorts.Cadence wore a pink blouse with a khaki mini skirt. Natalia wore her Camp hoodie with a mini skirt. They all headed to breakfast and were handed a list of the girls in their cabin.

"ok",Lily started,thumbing through the list,"the girls are:

Alexis Brown

Emily Smith

Isabella Paravotti

Sarah Johnson

Ashleigh Simons

Mercedes-"

"Mercedes",asked NAtalia,"cool name"

"Yeah",lily replied," Mercedes Simms

Leah McDonald

Hayden England

Cheyenne Warner

Jamie Green

Julianna Gordon

Payton Smithson

Cameron Carter

Kayleigh Carter

Paris Miller"

"Cool",replied a suddenly cheery Cadence,"Paris is my cousin"

"Really?"asked Layla.

At about 11:30 a.m. buses and cars started pulling into the camp.

The first arrivals in the girls camp were Kayleigh and Cameron.Twins,with long dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Hi",they said with high pitched voices. They grabbed beds next to each other and layed out their matchin pink pillows with red and blue sleeping bags.

Next came Paris.

"Paris",Yelled Cadence. PAris looked like a mini Cadence. She grabbed a bed next to the wall.

After Paris came best friends Payton and Hayden. After that the little girls just seemed to pile in. Mercedes,Leah,Cheyenne,Jamie,Julianna Alexis,Emily,Isabella,Sarah and last came Ashleigh.

"Umm,hi",Reagen started,"I'm Reagen I'm 14."

"I'm Cadence",said Cadence.

"My name is Lily and I like to play guitar",Lily smirked.

"I'm Layla and I'm also 14",replied LAyla

"And I'm.....Natalia",Natalia laughed,"we're your counselors for the next month. Umm, you guys can make your own rules,but nothing dumb. Lights out is at 10"

The counselors took the little girls to lunch and there was an greeting assembly.After that they took the girls on a tour of camp. At that time it was time for dinner. They ate chicken and salad. They then went to the camp fire. The counselors had to introduce themselves. They sang songs and roasted marshmellows, Lily was jsut standing by Cameron when Travis came up to her and whispered in her ear,"meet me by the lake at 11". "Ok",she whispered back. The campfire ended with the Camp directors wishing everyone sweet dreams and telling them they would wake up at 7:30 a.m.

"Does anyone have any nicknames that they would prefer to be called??",asked Lily

"You guys can call me Cammi",Cameron responded,smiling.

"Anyone else??",Nataila asked,no one replied,"ok then lights out."

"Uh Nat??",Lily started,nervously,"remember my friend Travis??? Well he wants me to meet him by the lake so I..."

"Go ahead,I'll cover for you",she replied.

"Thanks"

Lily pretended to be going to ask the camp directors something,but instead headed towards the lake where she saw a familiar spiky head smile at her.

"Lily",called Travis.

"Hey",she replied,standing next to him,"so uhhh???"

"Oh yeah",Travis said,"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For?"

"For signing me up. I never would have done this on my own,so I..."

He pulled Lily close to him and she felt his warm breath on her lips,she could then feel his lips caressing hers. She could then feel the kiss turn into a make out.For 2 minutes she was in heaven.

"HEY",they heard someone call,"what are you kids doing?/"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Run,Lily",yelled Travis,"Shit now they know your name"

Travis and Lily ran across the meadow and ducked behind a stack of hay. When they knew the person was gone they ran into the dance studio which had no windows.

"So",Travis started,panting,"alone,finally,at last"

"Yeah",panted Lily.

Lily leaned closer and pulled Travis into a long,passionate kiss,and everything was gone the only thing she saw was Travis.

She pulled away. "Do you hear that?",she asked.

"What?",asked Travis.

"It sounds like footsteps",she replied,"we should get out of here"

"We're fine",he replied,"I won't let anything happen to you"

He pulled her closer and gave her his jacket.

"Alright you two",a voice said barging in,"Come with me"

Travis and Lily followed behind Counselor Rose. Who lead them into her office.

"Now",she started,angerly,"what were you two doing???"

"We were just-talking",travis replied,looking at Lily.

"Thats not what Micheal from Cabin 9 said"

"How would he know??",Lily yelled.

"Now,consider this a warning,do this again and your going to be sent home where you can do God knows what without me having to deal with it. Go back to your cabins"

Lily and Travis walked back,slowly."I'll walk you back",he said.

"K"

Lily got to her cabin and kissed Travis Good night. She went in and went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face.It started to storm. She changed into her Camp hoodie and flannel pajama pants and got into bed. She had started to doze off when she heard a little girl cry.

She turned on her flashlight and saw Leah sitting up in her bed,crying.She walked over there.

"What's wrong,sweetie???",she asked.

"I'm afraid of storms",she said through sniffles.

"It's ok",Lily said,hugging her,"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep"

"Ok",replied the little girl,snuggling up in Lily's arms.

After about 5 minutes Leah fell asleep. Lily made sure of that,put her hair up and went to bed.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Travis woke up the next morning,smiling as he remebered the night befores events.

"I know what you did last night,Strong",an angered Ray said,glaring at Travis.

"What do you mean,Ray?",Travis replied,combing his hair and trying to look innocent.

"Don't act stupid,Swami",Ray started,"I saw you two that night. I was "Micheal from cabin 9".

"Look Ray, I've said it before and I'll say it again..It's not my fault you have NEVER acted on your feelings",replied a now angered Travis.

"Whatever,Swami",Ray said pulling on his Staff shirt.He pulled on his shoes and headed to breakfast.

Travis was still in the cabin with Matt and the kids in his cabin:Hunter, Ryan ,Mason ,Tyler, James Brandon , Landon Tyle,r Austin, Evan Gavin, Adam ,Kyle Sean, Carson,Carter and grant Grant

"I take it you and him like the same girl",Matt said,raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah",Travis said,smirking at the mere thought of Lily,"that tall girl Lily,with blonde hair and green(?) eyes"

"Oh",Matt said"yeah she's a keeper".

They headed to breakfast where Travis was greeted by Lily.

"Trav-"

"Hey,Lily",said Ray,while glaring at Travis and pulling Lily away from Travis.

"So,Lily",Ray said,eating a bagel,"want to meet me at 12:00 a.m. at the beach??"

"You know,Ray, I'-"

"Attention",Josh said,blowing a whistle,"We're having movie night tonight so you kids can choose which movie you want to watch"

Josh held up three movies and announced them.

A hundred little voices rose at once.

They finally decided on Finding Nemo.

The day dragged on. At lunch Ray retried asking Lily if she wanted to meet him at the beach.

"Ray I'd REALLY love to, but I don't think that's the best idea",said Lily as she thought of the night befores events.

She headed back over to the little girls' table.

"Lily",asked the smallest girl,Jamie,who was 8,"whose that boy over there??"

Jamie was pointing to Travis.

"That's one of my best friends,Travis",Lily replied,smiling,"Why?"

"Because Sarah and I like him like that Ray guy likes you",Jamie retorted,smiling showing her dimples.

"Ray does not like me",Lily smirked.

"Yes he does we heard him talking to you",Jamie responed.

"No, he-why am I arguing with a 8 yr.old??",Lily pondered,laughing.

Lily went over to Travis and whispered something into his ear,he smiled.

End of Chapter 6

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks for updating so many times amanda and Rach.

XoXo,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole camp settled on the blankets that had been set out for them in the rec room. The directors of the camp had set up a huge screen,and Josh turned on the movie.

"Just do it,Travis",Lily said,pointing to Sarah and Jamie.

"Fine"

He walked over to the two little girls,who sat snuggling with their blankets and pillows.

"Mind if I sit here??",he asked them,smiling.

"Go ahead",said Jamie.

The movie ended and most of the little campers had fallen asleep. Mercedes,PAris,KAyleigh and PAyton wouldn't wake up so Lily,NAtalia,Cadence, and Layla had to carry them back to the cabin.

Lily and Natalia stayed up talking outside on the sunroom while everyone else fell asleep.

"So...are you and Travis going out???",asked a quizical Natalia.

"No...maybe.....I'm not sure",Lily responded,pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"So are you and Matt",Lily questioned back,smiling.

"Yeah, we have since we were about 12. Him and have been best friends since we were in diapers"

"Wow,that's like me and Ray",retorted Lily.

"Cool",Natalia said,"have you and he ever...."

"NO,no,no,no,NO WAY",Lily responded,looking disgusted,"why"

"Because...."Natalia said,lowering her voice,"because me and Matt have"

Lily was in awe.

"Not here I'm hoping??",Lily said,shocked.

"Actuall-"

"Don't tell me,I probably don't want to know"

Travis' Cabin

Travis sat outside in his sunroom looking at the stars. He brought along his cell phone and was glancing at pictures of Lily he had saved he put the picture of Lily from her whole 'think pink' ordeal as his background. His phone rang,the ringer was dare you to move by switchfoot.

"Hello?",he whispered.

"Travis?",a familar voice called.

"Lil?",he responded,surprised she was calling him at 12:00a.m.

"Yeah",she replied,"just thought I'd call to say good night"

"Good night",Travis said,walking back into the cabin.

"Love Ya",Lily starteed,"talk to you tomorrow"

"Love ya too,Lil"he replied,and hung up.

End of Chapter 7

A/N:for the record I hated writing this chapter....I had MAJOR writers block....


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily woke up early and walked to the beach.....she saw a familiar face sitting on the picnic table.

"Lily",the voice called,smiling.

"Hey,Ray",Lily responded,walking towards him.

She sat on the picnic table next to him.

"So how how long have you been up",Lily asked Ray.

"All night,I couldn't sleep",Ray replied,looking down.

"Why?",a curious Lily asked.

"Because....because I kept thinking of you.Whenever I closed my eyes,you were the only thing I saw.You were all I could think about.And even when I temporarly fell asleep,you haunted my dreams",Ray said,looking into Lily's eyes.

Lily sat mouth open,in awe.

"WOW",was all Lily could manage,"I-i"

"I know",Ray replied,"so not how I normally talk"

"Yeah",Lily said,shaking her head.

A gst a wind brushed past Lily,she got the chills.

"Here",Ray said taking off his grey hoodie,revealing a blue long sleeve shirt,and handed it to Lily.

"Thanks",Lily responded,smiling,"Well,I better get back and try to get the showers to be warm,before the girls wake up"

Lily began to take off the hoodie,Ray stopped her.

"Keep it"

"Thanks"

Lily walked back to her cabin,smiling,she was in autopilot and wasn't paying attention when she fell and felt her ankle twist..she looked around. She had twisted her ankle in a tree root.

"Ow",Lily called out in pain,trying to stand.She felt some one come from behind and help her up.

"I take it you don't walk much?",a deep,mysterious voice said.

Lily hopped around to see who it was....Travis.

"Thanks",she replied,through muffled winces,"Umm...can you help me to the first aid building?"

"Sure",Travis said,picking up Lily and putting her on his back.

They walked to the bulding,getting strange looks from the other counselors.

"I take it you do this often?",Lily asked,curious.

"No,but I have like a million cousins,and when I see them they always bug me until I give them piggy back rides",Travis replied,smiling.

They entered the building and Travis set Lily on the bench. The Nurse came in and checked it out. She confirmed that it was sprained.

"Great",Lily responded,sarcastically.

The nurse bandaged up Lily's ankle and said,while doing so,"Don't wear such baggy pants.That increases your chances of spraining it.

"Oh",Lily responded,grasping the metal crutches the nurse gave her.

Travis walked Lily back to her cabin.

End of chapter 8

A/N: ok so i didnt keep my word on the focusing on only lilys cabin thing...thnx amanda 4 updating

Keep reviewing,

Kate


End file.
